1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of data retrieval and specifically to assisting call center personnel in accessing data quickly and efficiently.
2. Background
Customer service representatives must be able to handle customer inquiries and issues quickly and effectively. This is especially true for call center agents where numerous customer calls are received in short periods of time. The more quickly the agent can handle a particular customer's issue, the more quickly the agent can move on to the next call.
For conventional search products used by call center agents, the call center agent always has to first identify the account of the caller, and then the agent is provided with information related to the account. The agent must then select an object on a business information side, in order to obtain information on a technical information side. This selection can be a very difficult process, given the differences in between business-type data and technical-type data. Other conventional search products used by call center agents require the agent always to first identify a premises of the caller, and then the agent is provided with information related to the premises. The agent must then select an object on a technical information side, in order to obtain pertinent information on a business information side. This selection can be a very difficult process as well, given the differences between business-type data and technical-type data.
Existing call center technology is lacking in certain areas, including being able to quickly retrieve selected data about a customer or customer account, irrespective as to the type of data that is to be searched is database of technical and business information.